kerenfandomcom-20200214-history
Bard College
Bards form loose associations, which they call colleges, that lack the formality of guilds but provide a fraternal society and framework for study. In 94 NE Seaport, there are two active bard colleges which player characters can join. Both have an amiable relationship with the Adventurer's Guild and one another, but prize their independent traditions- bards who join one are banned from membership in the other. Harps & Harpies College of Lore The members of Harps & Harpies frequently meet at the Talisman Tavern near the central docks in Seaport. They are a somewhat rowdy and often informal group who share gossip, lore, and political intruiges with one another as the mood strikes them. Some but not all of the H&H are guilded adventurers, but they are bound together by a desire to use their gifts in the pursuit of beauty, justice, and truth. Lacking a formal library or heirarchy, this college attracts all manner of bards who thrive in a slightly chaotic and competitive meritocracy. Younger bards who seek membership (1st and 2nd level) can certainly hang out with the H&H and begin to build up contacts and a reputation, but won't be offered actual membership and taught any collegic secrets until they are 'seasoned' (3rd level). Bonus Proficiencies Upon joining this College of Lore at level 3, gain three skill proficiencies of your choice. Cutting Words One of the first secrets that the H&H teach new members is how to use their wits to distract, confuse, and steal the confidence and competence of others. By using Bardic Inspiration upon a creature you can see and who can hear you within 60 feet, you can use as a reaction roll a Bardic Inspiration dice (set by your level) and then subtract that number from the creature's attack roll, damage roll or ability check. You can choose to use this feature before or after the creature makes their d20 roll, but it must be before the DM determines if the roll was a success. Additional Magical Secrets At 6th level, bards can learn two spells of players choice from any class, as long as they are a level that a 6th level bard can cast. They chosen spells are considered bardic (Charisma is your spellcasting modifier) but they are considered additions to the number of bard spells you can otherwise know. Peerless Skill Starting at level 14, when you make an ability check, you may expend one use of Bardic Inspiration and add an appropriate Bardic Inspiration die to the number otherwise rolled- as with other uses of Bardic Inspiration, you can choose to do so before or after you roll the d20 check, but before the DM tells you whether you succeed or fail. Storm's Cry College of Valor Storm's Cry is a much more formal and militant bard's college than the Harp & Harpies. An older of an organization than the Adventurer's Guild, it gained close contact with the guild through one of its members, Neiros the Laughing Blade who was elected to the Thordspaer Council. Bards of Storm's Cry devote themselves to keeping old legends alive and creating new ones, traveling throughout Keren to witness history in the making and compose new ballads that ensure deeds of heroism and villany are known. As with Harp & Harpies, 1st and 2nd level bards are allowed to participate with the college but will not be given formal membership and any special training or benefits until they receive formal membership. Bonus Proficiencies Storm's Cry trains its youngest members (3rd level) in proficiency with medium armor, shields and martial weapons immediately upon accepting them. Combat Inspiration Also at 3rd level,